The current process involved in cleaning a bore of a gun is dipping the attached brush, swab, or jag (common gun barrel cleaners), located at rods' end into a container of cleaning solution and proceeding to insert into guns' bore. Dripping of solution immediately occurs contaminating all that's in it's path before entering the bore of the barrel. Another foreseen problem is the "tip-over" condition, since the length of the rod is considerably greater than the size of the solution container an unstable condition exists, when trying to aim the brush into the mouth of the cleaning solution container. Under the best of circumstances, if spillage was kept minimal before entering the guns' bore, during the cleaning process of scrubbing bore, solution with contaminants flow out or worse yet "flung out" upon exiting second end of bore. The gun barrel bore having a first end and second end. This fling of contaminated solution permeates the air and surrounding area causing clean-up problems as well as health problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self contained, safe and reliable mechanism to not only distribute cleaning fluid, but also to capture and contain the contaminated fluid for recycling or safe disposal.
Thus there is a need for a gun cleaning system that would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and would also be easy to operate. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.